Night Sky
by The Emptiness
Summary: Maka y Soul son detectives y estan infiltrados en un manicomio...lo que al principio se veia como una mision en busca del culpable de dos asesinatos...cambiara bruscamente cuando la "hermandad" ponga en peligro a toda Death City...lemon -sangre- violencia
1. Prologo

**Soul eater no me pertenece...sino ya habia echo la segunda temporada del anime...Kami apareceria Y! tendrian una pelicula :3**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologo:**_

Maka Pov:

Son las 11:30 de la noche y Stein detiene su auto en frente de mi departamento...cuando me estaba por bajar el me detiene

-Pues bien Albarn...antes de que se me olvide esta es tu nueva misión...-dijo Stein entregándome un sobre

-mmmm...que tenemos...-dije abriendo el pequeño sobre café

**Nombre: **_**Justin Law**_

**Edad:**_** 17**_

**Descripción: **_**Chico alto de tez blanca, ojos azules, pelo amarillo...blablabla...**_

No le seguí poniendo atención a lo que decía solo baje hasta la parte mas importante

**Ubicación:**_**Shibussen**_

-"Shibussen"? –Dije yo- es una escuela o algo?

-No Maka...-me respondió Stein- es un Manicomio...

-pero que es lo que tiene que ver un Manicomio en todo esto!

-Se cree que Justin Law el asesino de Kim Diehl y Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré esta internado en este manicomio Maka...en el interior ya se encuentra un infiltrado pero necesitamos un poco de tu ayuda...

-Y..y que pito toco yo aquí?-pregunte...-

-tu misión Maka es infiltrarte en este manicomio para poder encontrar a Justin...-dijo Stein suspirando y prendiendo un cigarro- tendrás que hacer de paranoica...osea en resumen una loca...

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hasta ahi!...

la verdad espero que les guste mucho...amss...esta es una de mis primeras historias...y si o si la termino!

ademas estoy aciendo esta historia pero quiero dejar en claro

**que yo no quiero afender a nadien...**tan solo fue una motivacion de mi mente...un poco retorcida...weno se cuidan!


	2. Mi nueva compañera

**Hola!...la verdad no crei que iba a tener aceptacion esta historia...y me emociona tanto... T3T**

**muchas gracias a Maka Higurashi , LuNaShinRa y Naomii Hatsune! en verad muchas gracias**

**_Que quede claro que soul Eater no me pertence..._  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo1:**__Mi nueva compañera_

** ...::::La verdad solo se ve en corazones puros e inocentes::::...**

Maka pov

Me desperté temprano esta mañana...bueno aunque en realidad ni pude dormir estuve toda la –maldita- noche dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Stein...

_-Tienes que hacer de paranoica...ósea en resumen de loca...-me dijo Stein_

-Claro!...como si fuera taaannn fácil...sobre todo en la parte en que el parece mas loco que yo...-lo grite al aire-...si eso, por que demonios no lo mandan a el que es un loco por naturaleza?...y me dejan a mi tranquilita resolviendo otros casos...

_-Dentro del manicomio hay un infiltrado-_

Recordé estas palabras y se me vino de inmediato la curiosidad de saber quien esta dentro...-suspire por enésima vez- bueno tengo que hacerlo no?...por algo me eligieron a mi...

Fui a mi habitación a arreglar mi bolso- una vez listo- me senté en el respaldo de mi cama con el sobre café que me dieron anoche y antes de abrirlo un nombre se me vino a la mente

_-Soul-_ susurre-Donde estas cuando te necesito?...-mire hacia la esquina y encontré ahí unos boxers que –obviamente- no son míos... reí al recordar que la ultima vez que vi a soul el vino a mi casa a terminar un informe –si también es policía- y en vez de hacerlo terminamos en mi cama haciendo el amor...

_Flash Back:_

_-S-soul -gemí mas fuerte mientra me embestía con rapidez- mas!_

_Ya estamos por llegar al orgasmo cuando su maldito celular sonó..._

_-Maldición!-se quejo en gruñidos de rabia y de placer -n-no pienso...contestar...-me dijo jadeante mientras me besaba y tocaba mi cuerpo el celular ya se había detenido-por suerte..._

_-Soul!-grite al sentir como llegaba el placer-_

_-Maka! –gimió en el hueco de mi cuello mientras llegaba al clímax...-ha...sabes...me vuelves loco...-mientras lo decía salía de mi interior...-y por eso te amo..._

_-yo también Soul –estábamos por besarnos cuando sonó –denuevo- su celular..._

_-Diga...-respondió Soul muy molesto...-si..Aquí estoy...espera!...como...trabajo –se volteo y se paro de la cama mirando la ventana mientras suspiraba...-ahora...estoy un poco ocupado..,-me miro y yo me acerque a el...-esta bien...-corto y me miro_

_-Maka...que...que te parece si lo dejamos para otro día...Stein me ha llamado y me encomendó una misión...-dijo tomando mi cara-tengo que irme ahora...-me beso..._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ya hace más de un mes que se fue...-suspire-Abrí el sobre volví a releerlo y ahí encontré los papeles falsos de mi identificación

**Nombre: **_**Annabel hearnet **_(asíque me cambiaran nombre-pensé-)

**Edad: **_**25**_

**Enfermedad:**_** Paranoia no extrema**_

**Observaciones:**_** la paciente presenta un leve rasgo de paranoia el cual si no es tratado puedo hacerse peor, su coeficiente intelectual es altísimo así como su capacidad corporal, se destaca por el nivel de cultura que posee, y no le gusta que le mientan, es muy perspicaz y tenaz.**_

Cerré el sobre y me encamine a la puerta de la salida...-no si antes- darme el lujo de reír por ultima vez...cerré con llave y baje asta el estacionamiento de mi departamento...ahí estaba Stein esperándome...al principio me sorprendí- ya que ni siquiera lo había llamado para que me pasara a buscar- pero después pensé que Stein era un tipo medio _extraño_ y que no debería de tener la menor preocupación..._creo..._

_-_OH!...-exclamo con cierto jubilo y burla haciendo que me enojara...- Como esta nuestra pequeña Paranoica?...-me pregunto inocentemente...-

-Ya cállate...-le respondí-conduce quieres? Si no me puedo arrepentir y asta aquí no más llego el chiste...

-Sabes que no puedes abandonar una misión Maka...es un delito federal...te vas presa...

-si...si...si...conduce quieres?

Stein echo en movimiento mientras sintonizaba la radio justo estaban dando "Break Your Little Heart" de All Time Low...eche mi cabeza asía atrás escuchando la canción y cerré los ojos...

-Y cual va a ser tu historia Maka?- me pregunto Stein-

-Que historia?- dije yo con los ojos cerrados-

-Eres paranoica...tienes que tener una historia digo el doctor no es adivino neee...

-mmm...no lo se...-respondí-

-dile la verdad creo que seria bueno...si le dices que eres una policía encubierto ese será tu delirio...-dijo-además como vas a tener que investigar pasaras bien...estas nerviosa?

-que pregunta mas entupida...-dije- claro que si! esta es la primera vez que entro en un manicomio...y me da _miedo...-_susurre-

-Que dijiste en lo último...no te puede oír...

-que me da _Miedo...-_dije un poco mas fuerte

_-_Que?

-QUE ME DA MIEDO ¡!-dije gritando

-jajajajajaja...-se burlo Stein bufe molesta y decidí no ponerle mas atención...ya me las pagara -pensé- y una sonrisa surco mi cara...

El resto del Camino -que fue casi una hora- me la pase con los ojos cerrados pensado en como seria mi "nuevo" hogar en las personas que estarían ahí y en como relacionarme con ellas por que a pesar de tenerles respeto no sabia como relacionarme con ellas...

Stein detuvo el auto afuera de un gran edificio...era un poco...como decirlo _simétrico?_... si creo que es eso...tenia unas rejas altas –pero- muy altas...y las letras en dorado decían

"SHIBUSSEN"

-Wow...-fue lo único que pude decir-

-cierto que es grande?...-dijo Stein- bien vamos loquita...

Bajamos del auto y en la portería había un tipo medio raro por que era pequeño, blanquito y tenia una bata blanca...

-BAKA!...-grito el pingüinito... a unos chica pelo rosado que estaba ahí-no sabes quien soy? Pues bien mi nombre es EXCALIBUR! Y SOY DE-

-Disculpe...-dijo Stein...-buscamos al doctor Richard No

-BAKA!...-le grito mas alto a Stein-...NO SABES QUIEN SOY

-si si si...Excalibur...si se pero buscamos al doctor...-

-Baka! que falta de educación- respondió y se fue...

-_pfff...que idiota_...-susurro Stein

-Et-t-o...-hablo la niña pelo rosado-...y-yo...buen-no si qui-ieren p-puedo a-Yu-dar-los

-muchas gracias...-respondí yo-...y como te llamas?

-Cr-crona Ma-ken-shi

-lindo nombre...-dije-...yo me llamo Ma...-no pude seguir por que Stein me dio un codazo en las costillas y lo mire con una furia tan terrible que me dieron ganas de darle un mega-ultra-híper Maka-chop!...-Annabel...Annabel Hearnet...

-Me llamo Frank Stein y estamos buscando al doctor Richard Noonan...-dijo Stein mientras seguía hablando sentí que me observaban la verdad era un edifico muy grande y sinceramente me daba escalofríos...

-...entonces eso es lo que necesitamos no Annabel?...-me preguntó Stein- Annabel?

-Ha! Si...si eso mismo...-sonreí-...

-B-bien...me aco-compa-ñan?...-dijo chorna

Entramos al Hall del edificio y –demonios- si que me pareció aun más grande- nos adentraron a una salita en la cual Stein se despidió no sin antes darme las indicaciones y decirme que no me preocupara por las cosas que iba a utilizar ya que el infiltrado al parecer era medico...Chorna me dijo que esperara ahí ya que ella tenia que ir a una parte asíque me despedí de ella...espere al doctor casi media hora...y mire su portafolio en cual salía el nombre de "_**Spirit Albarn**_

_-No puede ser...-pensé_

De pronto la puerta se abrió mostrándome al "doctor" que me iba a dar la bienvenida

-Etoo...-dijo sin mirarme a la cara- bienvenida al shibussen Annabel Hear...-no término la frase ya que ahora –si- me vio...de pronto un tic apareció en su cara pasando de la confusión a la tristeza ¿?..Si después a la alegría y ahora con lagrimas de cocodrilo me esta apretando el maldito cuello..

-Su-suéltame Spirt...-dije morada...

-MAKA!...MI PEQUEÑA HIJA!

Pues bien luego de 5 horas?...si 5 horas soportando la tortura de mi padre y explicándole la razón de la que estoy aquí me enviaron a otra salita...muy mona...bueno sinceramente me dijeron que quien me iba a ver ahora era una tal...María...no Marie Mjolnir y me la imaginaba regordeta, tremenda, cosa de aturdirme de un solo golpe...pero lo que tengo en frente es una chica rubio de unos 30? Delgada...y con un parche en el ojo...

-Annabel-chan es un gusto conocerte...-me dijo sonriendo-...yo sere ti Psicóloga de ahora en adelante asíque...seamos buenas amigas...

Después de conocer a Marie-san me hicieron un chequeo en el cual consistía en desnudarme y que me tocaran todo y cuando digo todo es –todo- me quitaron un poco de la ropa y me pasaron las sala de los "desesperados"...mientras Marie me acompañaba para que –según ella- me sintiera en confianza

-Pues bien Maka-chan...tu habitación va a ser la de la luna creciente...son cuartos compartidos asíque suerte!...-me dijo Marie

Entre a la habitación y dentro de ella había una niña como de unos 18 años muy linda por decirlo...

-Hola...-dije yo-...vamos a ser compañeras de hoy en adelante...

-Hola...-me respondió mi compañera...-mi madre dice que no debo hablar con extraños...-dijo esto mientras desviaba la mirada y se escondía en su cama...

-Me llamo Annabel Hearnet...-respondí-...creo ahora ya soy mas conocida no?...como te llamas tu?

-A-Ángela León...-me respondió..

-lindo nombre...y que edad tienes?...

-10...

-he?...-pregunte yo

-10 años...Ángela tiene 10 años...

Como va a tener 10 años si tiene un cuerpo de una chica bien formada...-suspire-

-bien Ángela desde hoy seres compañeras...y es un gusto...-

-el gusto es Mio Annabel...-sonrío de una manera un tanto terrorífica- _bienvenida al infierno...-_

_

* * *

_

_Waaa! fueron 4 hojas del word y ahi esta espero que les guste!_

_saio!  
_


	3. Yo soy Tu Dios

**Bueno! hola aqui subiendo un capi rapidito!**

**gracias por los rewievs aunque fueron 2 son de gran importancia**

**y como sabezs Soul Eater no me pertence sino seria muy _COOL... :3_  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 2:**_ _"yo soy TU Dios"  
_

** ...::: Cuando te Volteaste...quien estaba detrás de ti? :::...**

_ -bien Ángela desde hoy seremos compañeras...y es un gusto...-_

_-el gusto es mío Annabel...-sonrío de una manera un tanto terrorífica- bienvenida al infierno...-_

* * *

Maka Pov

-he?...-pregunte mirando a Ángela-

-Bienvenida al juego...-me respondió feliz Ángela

-como...que juego?...-

-jajajajaja...-solo se río y marcho...-

Ha?...que miedo...estos se pareció un poco Saw donde el viejo ese –con la mascarita- les decía _"bienvenidos al juego"_ supongo que no hay nadie por aquí cerca...-mire a mi alrededor- no hay nadie...bien creo que no pasara nada si abro la puerta del closet

-_jajá jajá-_escuche una risa que provenía del closet...será posible que?...-

Me acerque a paso lento hacia el...esperando no encontrarme con nada...mientras desfondaba mi pistola –la tenia en la pierna-...quien sea que este ahí ya sabrá lo que es podrirse antes de llegar al infierno, llegue a la perilla y la di vuelta pero antes de hacer poder abrirla por completo una patada hizo que saltara lejos! –me asuste- debo aceptarlo...tan al extremo que solté la pistola y lo que sea que allá salido del closet salto arriba mío...

-WUAAHAHAHAAAA!-grite con desesperación dando patadas y puñetazos a que "fuera" lo que estaba arriba mío-no...no me lleves!...soy...soy policía si eso y te puedo matar-

-E-espera!...oye...no...duele...ha!...ESPERA MALDITA SEA! QUE NO VES QUE TU DIOS TE ESTA HABLANDO!-dijo la persona

-q-que?...un dios tu?...jajajajajajaja...no me hagas reír-dije

-claro que si! Yo soy el gran ORE-SAMA! Y tu quieres ser una de mis diosas?-pregunto el Peli-azul

-he?...q-que dijiste?-pregunte yo-

-E-eres bonita- me dijo el peli-azul...-quieres que nos divirtamos por un rato?...-me pregunto pícaramente

-Q-QUE!...-grite exaltada- BAJATE AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIEERS QUE TE MATE!

-NO...-me dijo el peliazul

-Ha no?...-de pronto el flequillo de mi pelo para prepararme para lo que seria mi mejor y evolucionado moviendo en defensa personal...-_Maka_...-susurre bajito

-Maka que?- me pregunto "inocente" el idiota ese

-CHOP!- grite...sacando un libro gigante que dio de lleno en la cabeza...pero aun así sorprendentemente no lo dejo inconsciente...

-aaah!...me duele QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA HE?-me pregunto con furia pero aun así se asusto al ver mi rostro en el cual surcaba una risa un poco satánica

-no te me vuelvas a cercar oíste?- pregunte de la manera mas jodida que tenia

Salí de mi habitación dejando el idiota ese solo tirado en el suelo con mucho miedo...lo que tenia que hacer ahora era cambiarme de ropa la cual consistía en una polera blanca manga tres cuartos, pantalones y se usaban calcetas zapatos no por que según lo que me había contado Marie fue que un "residente" se había suicidado con los cordones de los zapatos y por eso los retiraron...seguí caminando por el pasillo creyendo encontrar el baño pero no pudo asíque tuve que ir a preguntarle a un chico donde estaba el baño pero era un poco raro por que me respondió.

-Pasillo 8, baldosa 8, manilla 8, puerta 8, baño 8...-y sin mas se fue

Me quede atónita mirando al chico era mas alto que yo quizás de la mismo, edad y tenia unos ojos ámbar profundos que mostraban los sentimientos que mas odio, tristeza, soledad y _locura_...

Fui Asia un enfermero y le pregunte donde quedaba el baño...el me quedo mirando un poco "pervertidamente" suspire y me largue de ahí así al baño donde me cambie de ropa

Una vez lista sentí que me tiraron del brazo-literalmente- y me acorralaron a en una pared

-mmm...eres hermosa...-me susurro el chico mientras ponía su cabeza en mi cuello

-s-suéltame!...-le dijo yo- si no lo aces voy a gritar

-nadie te ayudara preciosa...-me susurro...-tu ya estas _condenada_

_-_SUELTAME!...-dije mas fuerte...-SI NO LO HACES TE VOY-...fui cortada por que de pronto me inyecto algo que me dejo inconciente

Desperté rato después en un patio en el cual había 2 chicos mirándome pero aquellas miradas me producían escalofríos

-Bien...Giriko...que vamos a hacer con ella...-pregunto uno de los hombres

-ella...Noah...va a ser nuestro boleto a la libertad-respondió el tal Noah

-Q-que?...-dije yo incorporándome pero no puede pararme por que estaba amarrada...-donde estoy?

-ohhhh...la princesita se despertó...vamos a divertirnos con ella Noah

-Me parece bien Giriko...

-Esperen!...ayuda...! alguien por favor me quieren violar- grite con desesperación-

-nadie te va a escuchar...-dijo el tal Giriko

-asíque coopera pequeña...-dijo Noah

O por dios!...me van a violar...esta bien tengo que aceptarlo no soy virgen pero igual para cualquier mujer es un trauma! Se acercaron lentamente...cuando una voz me saco de mis quejas emocionales..._soul..._

-esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer-dijo una voz que yo la conocía a la perfección

-D-doctor Noonan...-susurraron ambos

El Doctor estaba parado ahí delante de nosotros con su cabello blanco meneándose al bien y sus ojos rubís brillando como nunca

-ustedes 2...-dijo mirando los chicos...-están _jodidos_

Su Sonrisa de tiburón inconfundible...


	4. En busca de Ella

**Hi!..aqi yo presente Xd!**

**iiem...primero quiero dar gracias a : ****The Mall Doll' Yami Oka - Liz Wland hc - Maka blair evans - LunaShinRa - NaomiiHatsune**

**me gustaron sus reviews...me senti importante...pero! lamentablemente este capitulo sera aburrido ya que no explica que pasa con Maka...es lo que hacia Soul antes de encontrarse con ella...**

**LunaShinRa: Cambie el Rated...!...y trate de detallarlo mas y de lo largo...etto... no me odien! lo que pasa es que soy la reina de la flojera!... :3 pero juro que cambiare!  
**

**iiem y otra cosa...para quien lea y se anime a poner un review...(del cual estare muy agradecida..^^) propongo algo...un amigo amigo me dijo que era estupido que no tuviera nada en mi perfil..mas que esas geniales oraciones...asique quien adivine mi Fucking edad le dedico un one-shot...y del tema que qiera (cuando coloque mi edad...el tema)!...ia!...**

**iiem...las dejo de joder!...aki va el capitulo**

**Soul eater no pertenece...si fuera asi...Soul y Maka ya serian padres...XD  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** "En busca de ella..."

** ...:::La locura es el estado mas puro del hombre:::...**

Soul Pov:

Un mes!...un mes que no veia a Maka...ya estaba muy aburrido...hace un mes que me dieron esta maldita misión en la cual hay que atrapar un asesino en serie el cual estaba encerrado en el Shibussen...pero- aun así me alejaron de Maka!...patético si se...llorando por tu novia pero es que justo el día en que me dieron esta maldita misión yo...yo...quería pedirle a Maka...-algo interrumpió mis pensamientos y eso fue la puerta

-Pase!...-dijo yo un tanto cabreado...-

-doctor Noonan...

-ha!...Spirit...-maldito idiota! Me interrumpes en mi comunicación telepática con Maka- que pasa?

-llego el reporte de la nueva paciente...- me lo paso y lo abrí para ojearlo

-_Annabel Hearnet_...- mmm...ese nombre de adonde lo había oído...ah! si Maka no trabaja con ese nombre en cubierto?...pero...por que esta chica aquí...

-Richard...-susurraba Spirit

Supongo que el nombre en verdad existía...

-Richard!...-me grito Spirit haciendo que despertara de mi transe

-Ha!...si perdón...jeje...paranoia..Genial...-dije riéndome _falsamente_

.si...ojala que la niña esa...-una voz interrumpió a Spirit era Blair mi secretaria

-Doctor Albarn...la paciente Hearnet acaba de llegar lo esta esperando en su despacho...

-a gracias Blair voy para allá...-respondió Spirit-...bien Richard nos vemos después...

-si claro...-dije yo...

Vi como Spirit salía de mi oficina para ir a ver a la nueva paciente...suspire tengo que llamar a Stein para preguntarle cuando llega la nueva infiltrada...me pare del asiento y fui asta mi chaqueta para sacar el teléfono...estaba llamando a Spirit cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe-literalmente- mostrando Blair...mi secretaria...

-Soul-Kun!...ven y diviértete con Blair!...-grito ella mientras se desabrochaba la bata y mostraba parte de su brasier...

-A-aléjate! Blair-grite desesperado

No es que no me gustara Blair...en verdad es linda y tiene buenos atributos...pero no es Maka...si un chico _Cool _como yo se enamoro asta las patas...no puedo engañar a Maka...la amo demasiado para hacerlo...

-Pero por que Soul-Kun?...-dijo-si con Blair podrías pasártelo bien...

-Porque...-piensa...mierda...piensa ya se!...-por que estoy comprometido...con una chica a la cual amo muuucho...-en cierta manera no era mentira ya que muy luego se lo pediré...

-he?...pero eso no es ningún impedimento para mi...-dijo Blair acercándose a mi

-Blair p-por favor detente...-dije yo ganándome detrás de mi escritorio

-no...-susurro para atraparme y restregarse contra mi...

Yo me estaba volviendo loco!...quería que esa fuera Maka _mi _Maka pero era mi secretaria...tome valor...

-BASTA! Blair...-dije...ella se alejo rápidamente de mi mirándome confundida...Salí rápidamente de mi oficina y me recargue contra una pared...

-ah!...Maka...-susurre...

-Doctor Noonan...!...-me gritaron

Me gire y vi a una chica que venia corriendo hacia mi-_me conoce?-_tenia unos 25 años...de pelo negro atado a una coleta y los ojos azules...que me miraban como si _vida..._

-q-que pasa?..-pregunte

-Doctor...usted no me conoce verdad?...me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa...y encontré a un chico con sangre en la cabeza...y la verdad...la verdad...ES QUE ME DA MIEDO LA SANGRE Y NO PUEDO AYUDARLO!...-la chica se puso a llorar desesperadamente

-Tsubaki...relájate...-dije moviendo las manos

-pero es que yo lo deje! Y...y

-vamos Tsubaki!...-dije yo un poco desesperado-relájate...

-Pero pero!...-dije

-MALDITA SEA! YA CALLATE Y RELAJATE...-me di cuenta de lo que dije y me tape la boca...maldiciéndome internamente...-perdón Tsubaki...

-n-no no se preocupe creo que estaba...un poco...histérica

_Un poco?..._

_-_he...si vamos a buscar al chico...

-claro...-respondió-

Caminos por los pasillo del manicomio-cielos es demasiado grande-...llegamos a una de las habitaciones y ahí estaba el chico estaba...etto...haciendo un graffiti...se...un graffiti con su sangre...

Suspire y mi acerque a el...le pregunte su nombre...Black Star me respondió...lo tome y fuimos hacia la enfermería allí lo cure y comencé con el interrogatorio

-y bien...Black Star quien fue el que te golpeo?...-pregunte yo

-"El"...en realidad es "Ella"...y fue la nueva...-respondió

-La nueva?

-si...una tía...de ojos verdes...pelo amarillo... bien bonita...-respondió el mientras la seguía describiendo

_Nahhh...no puede ser...será verdad?...Maka esta aquí?_

-...ha! y se llama Annabel...

Mire sorprendido a Black Star...tan solo haber dicho el nombre Salí disparado a buscar a esa chica...tenia que averiguar quien era realmente...si era Maka Stein esta jodido ya que no podría haberla enviado a ella de infiltrada no! Por favor que no...Sobre todo por el pasado y relación que posee con Justin...

Comencé a correr por los pasillos del Shibbusen- para poder encontrarla asta que unos ruidos me alertaron que había compañía

_-Esperen!...ayuda...! alguien por favor me quieren violar_- escuche que alguien gritaba con miedo...

Fui hacia el lugar de adonde provenían los gritos...los ruidos provenían del jardín...llegue y ahí los vi a Maka atada a una silla con cadenas y a dos chicos...no se quienes eran...me escondí detrás de una muralla mientras tomaba el arma que mantenía escondida en mi cuerpo...

-nadie te va a escuchar...-dijo uno que estaba lleno de piercing

_Como que nadie la va a escuchar...para algo estoy yo..._

-así que coopera pequeña...-dijo uno que tenia una boina

Salí de mi escondite fijándome que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia

-esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer-dije yo

-D-doctor Noonan...-susurraron ambos...vaya al parecer todos me conocen

-Ustedes 2...-dije mirando los chicos...-están _jodidos_

Una sonrisa no pudo ser evitada que surcara mi cara...en verdad..._están muertos...-_pensé-

-_Soul..._-susurro _mi_ chica...

**~~~~Continura~~~~**

**

* * *

ta-da! review?  
**


	5. En que fucking nos han metido?

**Io!...aki reponrtandome XD**

**iiem...primero...arigatou! por los rewievs...(en verdad me emocionana T3T)...gracias a: Liz Wland hc - natsu02 - Charlotte Tsuki no tenshi - LunaShinRa (oi! io tambien soy chilena! yeah!~) - The Mad Doll ' Yami Oka - Naomii Hatsune - Pulusa-writer...ARIGATOU! ^^**

**segundo wuajajaa...nadio dio con mi fucking edad...pero si todos aciertan...Charlotte-chan...gracias por darme 15...XD**

**Naomii-chan...iwal gracias por los 15**

**pero la verdad es que tengo...chain chian...17 AÑOS~...**

**zeee...toy vieja¬¬**

**iiem eso..XD**

**Soul eater no me pertenece...si no aria que Soul se le declarara a Maka de la forma mas pervertida...^^  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** "En que mi** nos han metido?"

**...::: Que miedo, que miedo...con este juego que nunca se acabara:::...**

_-Ustedes 2...-dije mirando los chicos...-están jodidos _

_Una sonrisa no pudo ser evitada que surcara mi cara...en verdad...están muertos...-pensé- _

_-Soul...-susurro mi chica..._

Soul Pov

-Soul?...-se preguntaron los dos

-Quien es el tal Soul?...-dijo el boy-piercing

Trate de persuadir altiro al boy-piercing ya que obviamente no tenía que descubrir mi nombre...tenia que decir algo..

-bien...-dije yo...-que esta pasando aquí?...chicos...yo escuche claro que la señorita presente esta pidiendo ayuda...o me equivoco?...

-he...nosotros...esto...no...eh...-dijeron

-pues...bien suelten a la chica y no les hago nada...

-pues lo sentimos...-dijo el de la boina-...ella no se marcha con usted

-a no?...-pregunte-...estarán en _problemas_ si no cooperan

-no...-dijo el Boy-piercing mostrando un fierro que había traído...-si no se larga doctorcito...creo que cometeré otra locura...tal como lo hizo Ashura

Ashura?...donde había oído ese nombre...?...tengo que sacarme de enzima a estos tipos –gruñí-...el pelo cubrió mis ojos...sabia que Maka me estaba mirando... pero aun así no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa un poco _siniestra..._mire a mi chica y puede ver sus ojos verdes brillantes y su hermosa sonrisa..._mierda_...su sonrisa como excitaba...-no Soul contrólate no puedes tener una erección ahora...- suspire y deje de mirar a Maka agache los hombros...y mire a estos...etto...tipos?..jeje jeje...

-no por favor no!...-grite desesperado mientras me ponía de rodillas...-s-soy muy joven y tengo un perro que alimentar...~

-Giriko!...-grito el de la boina- átalo y déjalo en la pileta del jardín

-okay!...Eibon -el tal giriko...se acerco ami no sin antes haber cogido una soga...

Maka Pov

Mmmm...Que estará intentando hacer Soul...?...con ese ataque de niña de seguro nos liberan...rodee los ojos...

_Idiota-_murmure

-Bien... preciosa mientras tanto divirtamos un poco...-dijo Eibon mientras se baja el cierre de su pantalón y se acercaba a mi boca- antes de que Ashura llegue-...pero un grito lo paro en seco...Eibon se volteo y subí mi mirada...

-Como le hagas algo...te mato...-siseo Soul _Muy_ enojado...apuntando con la pistola a un Eibon muy desconcertado...

-Q-que?...-pregunto Eibon en un hilo de voz

-ya me oíste _Darling _asíque aléjate de ella si no quieres terminar igual que tu amiguito...

Soul tenia una mirada muy fiera los ojos rubíes le brillaban mas de lo normal...bueno solo le brillaban así cuando...ejem..._lo hacemos..._mira hacia mas atrás y quede perpleja...Giriko tumbado en el suelo hacia arriba con toda la boca hinchada y llena de sangre...ufff...problemas...Soul...te pasaste...

-T-TU ESTAS LOCO!...-grito desesperado Eibon...metiendo su mano al bolsillo sacando un chuchillo- pero no me mataras... A MI NO!...-grito mientras se acercaba corriendo a Soul...

La imagen se fue a cámara lenta...Soul me miro y me sonrío pero antes de que pudiera haber dicho algo...la sangre salpico el piso...cerré mis ojos y doble la cabeza...

Soul Pov

Y...Justo cuando le sonreí a Maka el tal Eibon se me acerco corriendo con el cuchillo en mano...enfunde la pistola y evite que Eibon me apuñalara en el estomago...solo hirió mi brazo haciendo que la sangre salpicara el piso...el se dio cuenta de que me había herido y me ataco de nuevo...pero alcance a detener el golpe con mi pie...el cuchillo salto al suelo...y el se lanzo para poder cojerlo...pero lo evite golpeando su cabeza con pie...haciendo que sangrara y se tirara al suelo adolorido...me acerque a el y lo tome de los brazos lo di vuelta con los brazos en la espalda...

-dime...-sisee-donde esta Ashura?...-pregunte

-n-nunca te lo diré aaah!-grito al doblarle los brazos...

me dispuse a darle el golpe final...pero justo llegaron enfermeros...al ver lo que estaba pasando...tomaron a Eibon y a Giriko...les pusieron camisas de fuerzas y los llevaron hacia adentro...

-Doctor Noonan...se encuentra bien?...-me pregunto un enfermero-

-Si- dije yo-...Solo es un pequeño corte nada mas...

-Bien...desátenla...-dijo mirando a Maka- y pónganle una camisa de fuerza...

-Esperen!...-grite yo...-déjenmela a mi yo me encargo de ella...

-pero...-me replico el enfermero..

-Pero nada...-respondí yo...-yo me encargo...-dije poniéndome de pie y tomando a Maka del brazo...-ahora Makita vamos a hacer un hermoso interrogatorio...-

Maka Pov

Entramos a la oficina de Soul y yo aun aturdida por lo que había pasado recientemente miraba un poco perdida antes las acciones de Soul...se estaba curando el brazo..y en lo que a mi respecta me encontraba sentada en un sofá que haba en la oficina...el se encamino al escritorio y cojio el teléfono...

-Blair...no...no quiero que vengas!...pero nada...si...voy a estar ocupado asíque que nadie entre...si ya me escuchaste...adiós...-dijo colgando el teléfono...y cerrando la puerta con llave...

Nos quedamos mirando eliminamos un suspiro...

-que haces aquí!...-preguntamos los al mismo tiempo muy exaltados...

-y-yo acepte esta misión por motivos personales...

-pero yo entendía que según tus motivos personales no te ibas a acercar aquí?...

-respondió el mirándome fijamente-por algo yo acepte este caso...por protegerte...-

-q-que?...-pregunte yo atónita... y poniéndome de pie-

-si...eso...-dije el mirando el piso y removiéndose el pelo...-Maka tu sabes que yo no dejaría que nada malo te pasara...por que yo te amo...

-Soul...-dije..-

-pero aun así...-dijo moviéndose de su lugar y acercándose a mí...-me debes una explicación...-dijo mirándome desafiante y con una sonrisa...

-q-que demo!- no me dejo terminar por que me beso con una pasión y ferocidad tan contenida que mi cuerpo solo le correspondió...aprovechando mi distracción me arrincono en un pared y reafirmo su agarre...

-sabes...-dijo relamiéndose los labios...-tengo maneras de sacar información...

Lo mire al principio sorprendida...pero depuse le sonreí maliciosamente...yo ya sabia de lo que estaba hablando depuse de todo así nos conocimos...

Soul Pov

Sonreí...y baje mi boca hacia su cuello donde lo lamia y besaba lentamente asiendo tortuosa esta situación a Maka...ella suspiraba agitadamente...baje mis manos asía unos de sus senos y los acaricie sobre la tela de la ropa...sonreí...Maka no llevaba soten...

-y bien...-dije mientras apretaba un seno y ella gemía-...me vas a decir...?

-no...-respondió ella...-no te diré nada

-estas cavando tu propia tumba...albarn...-susurre y la bese...baje mi mano así una de sus piernas y la acaricie lentamente...mi boca dejo de comerse la suya...baje mi cabeza a uno de sus senos y mordí sus pezones...

-ha!...S-soul...-gimió Maka

Sonreí...y baje mi mano a su pantalón donde la introduje dentro de las 2 telas que cubrían su zona intima...y un dedo tocaba su centro...

-mmm...y bien Maka...me dirás?...-pregunte

-ha!...-respondió...baje mas mi mano y en su interior introduje un dedo...

-n-no...ya de lo ha!...dije...-respondió...moví el dedo lentamente haciendo de ella friccionara sus caderas...

Introduje otro dedo en su interior y lo movía alternadamente...haciendo que Maka gimiera de una forma que me excitaba cada vez más...asta que un liquido viscoso cubrió mi mano...

-y ahora...-dije mirándola-...yo voy a ser el que te proteja..._Ten-Chan_...-la bese mientras ella me abrasaba y correspondía...

Maka bajo sus manos hacia el cierre de mi pantalón donde lo abrió y metió sus manos en mi punto débil y yo gruñí de placer...le baje los pantalones y las bragas la puse en una posición cómoda...nuestras partes intimas se rozaron provocando que gimiéramos...todo esto en nuestra querida pared

-Soul-Kun!...susurro el interno Spirit-san quiere verte ahora...es mas va para halla

-mierda!...-dije yo-...

Maka Pov

Aaaa...rayos... maldito seas papa...nos vestimos y arreglamos rápidamente...Soul quieto la cerradura de la llave y hay estaba parado el susodicho entro y nos miro a los 2

-bien...Soul...Maka...-dijo Spirit

-Q-que?...-pregunto...-Soul-

-no es necesario las mentiras Soul Evans...Maka es mi hija y me contó la verdad...

-eee...vuelvo a repetir...que?...dijo Soul...

-bien...Spirit...-dije yo-...nos vas a ayudar...

-si...-respondió...-aquí están los documentos respecto a Justin...y sus relaciones lo que mas menciona es un tipo llamado Ashura que se escapo hace 3 meses de aquí?...en lo que respecta tiene varios "amigos" entre ellos Eibon, Giriko, Arachne, Medusa

-medusa?...-pregunto Soul...-ella esta aquí?

-si hace mas o menos 2 años...porque

-medusa era líder de una secta satánica...mataron a muchos niños en honor al diablo yo la detuve...pero no pensé que estaría aquí...pero respecto a Justin...el entro aquí por Ashura- dijo Soul

-que?... en que mierda nos hemos metido Soul?

-es verdad. Maka...mira yo como tu padre...te

-esta bien papa...yo vine aquí por otra razón..-respondí mirando el piso-...

-bien me voy...aquí están los documentos...nos vemos...-dijo y se despidió-...

-mejor te vas a dormir...para no levantar sospechas...-dijo Soul..

-si tienes razón

Me fui de su despacho...sorprendida ante la pregunta de mi papa...por que razón estoy aquí?...que me llevo a aceptar esta misión?...y miles de pregunta rodeaban mi cabeza...

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación...y vi dos cabezas en la cama de Ángela...la otra era de una chica...pelinegra...

-Etto...disculpa quien eres?...-pregunto-

Yo ni me inmute a la pregunta de la chica...me saque la ropa y me puse una camisa de Soul ya que ni había guardado un pijama mis medias negras asta los muslos y nada mas...me metí en la cama aun con la mirada de la pelinegra en mi...algo me abrazo en la cintura y supuse quien era...

-mira idiota...-dije- como te pases de manilarga te mato!...me oíste...

-s-si...señora...

-bien puedes dormir aquí...-dije

Me di la vuelta y vuelta y vuelta no podía conciliar el sueño...Black Star...y la pelinegra me observaban...creían que no lo sabia...realmente me estaba matando el hecho...de Justin...donde estará?...como estará?...medite y medite

La razón por la que estoy aquí...

Razón...razón...

_ES PARA SALVAR A MI PEQUEÑO HERMANASTRO..._

**~~~~Continura~~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Review?...^^  
**


	6. Yo aun sigo en la oscuridad

**Hola!...arigatou! x los rewievs...**

**Naomii Hatsune - Lis Wland hc - pelusa-witer - LuNaShinRa - The Mall Doll' Yami Oka**

**arigatou!**

**respecto al hermanastro de Maka...oi no hare mucha mension mas de lo referente... :3 (jajajaa qe mala soy XD)**

**ah!...y cambie summary...aversh...si me dicen si es que les gusta?...**

**Soul Eater no me pertence...sera que Soul relamente estara enamorado de Maka secretamente?  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** "yo aun sigo...en la oscuridad"

**...:::Ven...juguemos con nuestras almas...en el hermoso fuego:::...**

Black Star Pov

Una semana...seee una jodida semana ha pasado desde que Annabel a llegado al Shibussen y todavía no puedo entablar una conversación buena con ella...aunque me deja dormir en su cama...no he podido hablarle como la gente...gente...claro como si yo lo fuera...

-Black Star...-hablo mi amiga-...Annabel-Chan es muy mala cierto?

-he?...Tsubaki...pero que dices?...ella no es mala solo que como es nueva se tiene que integrar...además si fuera tan mala como dices...ella te hubiera echado de la habitación y ami no me dejaría dormir en su cama...-respondí-

-si...se pero siento que oculta algo...-me dijo-

-algo?...-pregunte-...como que?

-nose...y no es la única...el doctor Noonan tambien y el doctor Albarn...

-...-no respondí...y me dedique a mirar la pared que estaba frente a nosotros

Soul Pov

-Entonces resumiendo...Ashura esta siendo líder de una secta satánica denomina los Kishines...los cuales tienen miembros infiltrados en este manicomio...

-y escuelas...-agrego Spirit

-y escuelas de Death City...

-si...al menos esa es la información que le pedí a Marie... –dijo Spirit- Los informes dicen que al parecer ellos "reclutan" a los adolescentes y gente "pura" como los llaman ellos a aquellos que poseen algún problema psicológico...proponiéndoles un cambio en la ideología de la ciudad...cual ideología?...no sabemos...además no son a todas...las personas a ..Quienes invitan...

-Obviamente...no son todos porque tiene que tener características especiales para ello...ósea cuadrar en un perfil...para poder realizar con éxito el "lavado de cerebro"...

-si...pero Soul...tu dices que conoces esta secta...-pregunto Spirit

-bueno...conocerla realmente no...Tengo vagos recuerdos de ella...

-Como? No entiendo?...-pregunto...

-Lo que pasa...es que a mi...me invitaron a unirme a esta secta...-respondí...-

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Pov ¿?

Una chica pelo-ceniza de unos 18 años corría desesperadamente...se podían apreciar bien los sentimientos de miedo...y tristeza ante su desafortunado final...sus ropajes cubiertos de sangre daban a demostrar que no solo se trataba de una chica en común estaba vestida con el habito de la hermandad que habitaba en Death City- ósea una religiosa-...corría y corría...dando vueltas por la ciudad a esa hora desierta...

-Tengo que llegar...ya no hay tiempo...-susurraba jadeante-...que mi sacrificio no sea en vano...

Ella siguió andando asta que llego a la entrada de un lugar en abandono...era mas bien como una casa antigua del siglo pasado... cuando llego a la entrada...sobre metió su mano a su pecho donde saco una llave la cual utilizo...al entrar un crucifico se encontraba en la entrada dándole la bienvenida a esta visitante...

-_En el vocabulum del padre...del filius...itaque del espiritu sanctus-_ rezo persignándose-_Amen..._

Comezo a buscar la puerta por la cual debía acceder...tenia poco tiempo...y no iban a tardar en dar con su paradero...pero su misión tenia que llevarla a cabo si o si...logro alcanzar su objetivo...una puerta falsa en la muralla...golpeo tres veces y se abrió...las paredes eran de piedra y la escalera iba en descenso...en forma de espiral...iluminada solo por unas antorchas...bajaba jadeante...aun tenia fuerzas para correr con la herida en su estomago...que la sujetaba con una de sus manos...

-Vi-virgen santísima...-susurro jadeando mientras bajaba...protege...

Nuestra...congregación...y cuida de nuestro...salvador...

Llegando ya al ultimo peldaño...se detuvo un momento mirando a su alrededor...y tomando unas dificultosas bocanadas de aire...las gotas de sangre salpicaban ya el piso...dejando...el camino por donde pasaba al rojo vivo...se enderezo como pudo y empezó a caminar por aquel pasillo...llegando a la única puerta situada a unos 80 metros de la escalera se permitió un ultimo suspiro...antes de traspasar aquel umbral...se saco el rosario que traía consigo llenándolo de sangre lo dejo colgado en la puerta...

-Eruka-san?...-pregunto alguien del interior...- Q-que sucede?...-dijo un chica e pelo rosado con el mismo habito acercándose...- a ella por que esta...llena de sangre...

-Mizune...la hora a llegado...ellos están tras nosotras...-dijo Eruka

-Q-que...pero...si...-dijo mirando al interior de la habitación

-Ellos saben de la existencia de Hero y quieren destruirlo...-respondió fríamente-...la hermandad lo ha encontrado...y así poder dar inicio a la guerra...-dijo con un aspecto sombrío...

Mizune solo asintió y dejo que pasara Eruka para sellar la puerta... aquella seria para ambas su última noche...estaban seguras de ello...pero tenían que terminar con lo que iniciaron...aun si el sacrificio para ello fuera su propia vida...

* * *

Maka Pov

Escuchaba sin poner atención a lo que decían Soul y Spirit...mi mente estaba ida...tan solo un nombre estaba rondando mi cabeza como un fantasma...

-Maka...has entendido?...-pregunto Soul-

-he.?...s-si claro...bueno los dejo me tengo que ir...

Los dos me miraron un poco extrañados...más mi padre...por que Soul me miraba extrañado...

-Maka...te pasa...algo?...-pregunto Soul-

-no...Nada...-respondí mirando hacia el piso...-bien si me disculpan...

-Si...ve...para que no sospechen...-dijo mi padre...-

-Espera!...-me dijo Soul agarrándome la mano mientras un sonrojo surcaba la cara de ambos...-s-se te olvido la pistola...

-C-claro...perdón...-dije cogiendola y saliendo del despacho rápidamente

Salí del lugar y suspire pesadamente...tome la pistola y la escondí en la funda mi pierna...como los pantalones son anchos pasaba desapercibida...camine asta el Hall donde estaban todos...y me fije muy a la lejanía de que el grupo de Black Star los cuales al pasar me miraron...Salí al jardín exterior... había algo en mi pecho que me dolía demasiado...las lagrimas no tardaron en caer por mis mejillas...yo no lloraba...hace mas o menos 5 años...pero hoy no pude aguantar...me detuve en un árbol bien lejos de los demás...y llore...llore como nunca lo había echo...el atardecer parecía que se compadeciera de mi...y las nubes daban a mostrar de que pronto una tormenta iba a caer...

-Maka-Chan...estas bien...?-escuche una voz del fondo...era Tsubaki junto con los demás...

-Eh?...-dije parándome y secándome las lagrimas...-q-que dices yo estoy...bien...-dije mostrando una sonrisa falsa

-mentira...-dijo Ángela...-Maka estaba llorando...mama lo sabes...Maka esta triste

-N-no...yo estoy bien...es solo alergia...-respondí...escondiendo mis ojos en mi flequillo...

-Maka-Chan...si quieres nosotros te podemos ayudar...-

-_Detente...-_susurre bajo-

-Si...si el 8 fuera un tres...trataría de volver a juntar su mitad para que vulva a ser simétrico...-dijo Kid..

_-por favor...no se metan...-_volví a susurrar...

-Mama dice que las niñas lindas...son felices...

Me mordí el labio inferior y apreté los puños...mientras la ira me llenaba...y escuchaba lo que decían...

-BASTA!...CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ...Y NO SE METAN DONDE LOS LLAMAN!...-grite

Se quedaron parados ahí atónitos mirándome...mi respiración estaba agitada y mi cuerpo temblaba...ya estaba oscureciendo...mi vista se nublo...

-Go-omen...-dijo Black Star-...solo te esta- lo interrumpí por que justo escuche como el follaje de los arbustos se movía en dirección contraria al viento...

-QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!...-grite girándome y desenfundando mi pistola...y grito que quedo en la garganta de Tsubaki rompía aquel silencio sepulcral...

-Valla...valla...no es de noche y las perras ya salen a mostrar su mercancía...-dijo una voz del fondo...mostrando a un chico...

-Go-gopher?...-pregunte asustada...la pistola me temblaba...

-OH!...cuanto tiempo a pasado...Maka Albarn...-susurro con una sonrisa Maléfica...

_Aquella sonrisa que no fui capaz de olvidar..._

_Aquella que me hizo daño..._

_Aquella...que se llevo a mi madre...a la tumba..._

**~~~~Continura~~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Ta da!...rewiev?**


	7. Nada es lo que parece

**Olitaww! aki dejando un capitulo rapido de este fic...**

**y piediendo disculpa por el retraso...**

**garcias por los rewievs!**

**Soul eater no me pertence  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** "Nada es lo que parece..."

**...:::Oh!...nuestro Señor a llegado...es la hora de cambiar el agua por sangre:::...**

_-Valla...valla...no es de noche y las perras ya salen a mostrar su mercancía...-dijo una voz del fondo...mostrando a un chico..._

_-Go-gopher?...-pregunte asustada...la pistola me temblaba..._

_-OH!...cuanto tiempo a pasado...Maka Albarn...-susurro con una sonrisa Maléfica..._

Mizune Pov

Entramos al subterráneo del lugar...este sitio era conocido como _**"suus sua suum lumen del rex"**_- La luz del rey- originalmente se creo este convento en el año 1786...las monjes que estaba aquí se dedicaban a cuidar de los enfermos leprosos de la ciudad...pero con la aparición de la "la hermandad de los Kishines"...toda esta hermosa obra se fue a pique...ya que ellos estaban en contra de la mono de Dios...este lugar lo utilizo la hermandad en sus misas "religiosas" hasta 1995 después de eso nadie-a excepción del grupo- sabe que paso y por que abandonaron aquel lugar pero ahora nosotros lo utilizamos en la protección de nuestro salvador...

-Eruka-san...sígame por aquí por favor dentro esta Hero-Kun y hacia podré curarla mientras lo vigilo...

-Esta...bien...-dijo hablando entrecortadamente mientras yo la apoyaba con mi brazo para que no se cayera

Nos adentramos en una salita que había detrás de la puerta y dentro de ella había un pequeño joven de unos 15 años rubio y de ojos azules...se volteo para míranos pero su expresión de felicidad cambio al instante en preocupación y temor...

-Mizune!...q-que ha pasado?...-pregunto desconcertado al a Eruka tan mal físicamente...

-Hero-Kun...no es tiempo de dar explicaciones...por favor ayúdame a dejar a Eruka-San en la cama

-S-si...-respondió nervioso-

Dejamos a Eruka-san tendida en una de las camas que había...realmente me estaba preocupando su respiración era entrecortada y había perdido mucha sangre dejando una gran macha roja en su habito al igual que el mío...

-Hero escúchame bien si? Trae todo lo que te pida y rápido...-le dije

Le saque el habito a mi superior...dejándola expuesta ante la mirada de Hero...a pesar de que Eruka-san estuviera llena de sangre el chico no puedo evitar un sonrojo haciendo que desviara su mirada...Hero me paso las cosas para curar a Eruka-San La cual me miraba con la mirada perdida

Comencé a desinfectar aquella horrenda herida que le cubría el estomago mi superior se quejaba por el dolor que sentía pero aunque así fuera tenia que- limpiarla- una vez que le quite toda la sangre y cogia unas vendas regrese a ala cama mas fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con el _símbolo_ de esa hermandad

-"La estrella y la luna creciente" Estrella de la mañana- dije sorprendida y Hero me miraba preocupado cerré los ojos mientras recordaba aquella sita especial de la Biblia-¡_Cómo caíste del cielo, Lucero, hijo de la mañana! Cortado fuiste por tierra, tú que debilitabas a las naciones. _

Volví a cerrar los ojos mientras rezaba...lo único que pedía era que nuestro infierno se acabara pronto...

_En otro lugar..._

Maka Pov

Todos me miraban sorprendidos a excepción del bastardo de Gopher...el muy hijo de su madre esbozaba su maldita sonrisa cosa que se hacia notar de que estaba disfrutando de aquella escena tal como hace años...

_Flash Back_

_Una chica peliceniza de unos 17 años se encontraba en su habitación dejando suspirando y estudiando...cuando una vocecita de unos 7 años la interrumpe_

_-oni-chan!- le grita un rubio de ojos azules- me pasas tu libro de cuentos?_

_-No...Además yo no soy tu hermana asíque deja de decirme así-respondió enojada Maka_

_-Pero- reprendió el chico_

_-YA TE DIJE QUE NO AHORA SAL DE MI MALDITA VISTA!_

_-MAKA!-se escucho una voz de una mujer –Cuantas veces te he dicho que no trates de esa manera a Hero? El es tu hermano_

_-Que no es mi hermano-respondió la chica muy enojada-el es adoptado! Asíque no me metas con su maldita sangre-grito para cerrar su cuaderno y salir corriendo ante los gritos de su madre...mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos...ya no podía soportarlo_

_Y así pasaron 3 días antes de que Maka volviera a la casa donde su madre al verla no la reto ni castigo al contraria la lleno de besos...en los rostros de ambos se podían apreciar ojeras y Maka aun con el uniforme puesto y sucio lloraba con su madre pidiéndole perdón_

_Maka salio de los brazos de su madre para encaminarse al cuarto de su hermano pequeño el cual al abrir la puerta miro sorprendido a su hermana ante la muestra de cariño que le estaba dando-un abrazo- mientras le susurraba perdóname_

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde aquel incidente y con mi madre iríamos de compras ya que mi hermano esta de cumpleaños la verdad quiero comprarle algo por mi parte ya que le debo una disculpa y a pesar de haberle pedido perdón no me siento muy conforme..._

_-Maka! Apúrate hija-gritaba mi madre desde el primer piso..._

_Baje muy rápido ya que a pesar de todo son pocas las veces que puedo salir con mi mama y estaba nerviosa por que tenia que decirle a mama que __Kilik-Kun se me había declaro y me pidió que fuera su novia..._

_-Hay Maka por que tan roja?-pregunto mi mama con un tono picaron_

_-P-pero que d-dices mama- respondí_

_Había sido una tarde grata pasamos a un puesto de comida rápida a comer compramos los regalos y nos reímos mucho era un día perfecto...pero_

_..._

_-M-Maka –susurraba mi madre cansadamente- corre escápate..._

_-Oh! Que hermosa escena de madre e hija...se burlo Gopher con esa sonrisa...con esa maldita sonrisa_

_-Mama-dije chillando-pero que dices YO NO ME VOY SIN TI!-grite desesperada_

_-P-protege a tu hermano-susurro_

_-YA BASTA DE ESTA MIERDA- grito antes de reírse maniáticamente mientras empezaba a disparar a mi madre ante mi atenta mirada-una pierna-decía y le disparaba a la pierna mientras gritaba de dolor mi mama-un dedo...un brazo...el estomago..._

_-Mama!...detente por favor...DETENTE!-grite desesperada pero calle en seco cuando sentí el ultimo disparo_

_-La cabeza-susurro para luego ponerse a reír como maniático_

_-no...no puede ser...NOOOOO!-grite mientras me tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y lloraba bajo la risa de Gopher..._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ho! Makita~ parece que la jodi con llamarte con ese nombre no?...talvez debería llamarte Saya o Samantha talvez Kyoko _o mejor Annabel_-dicho esto sonrío

-A-Annabel-Chan que esta pasando?-pregunto Tsubaki

-_lárguense-_ dije yo

-P-pero- dijo Black Star

-LARGUENSE AHORA QUE SI VIDA ESTA EN PELI-

El disparo de la pistola de Gopher hizo queme detuviera en lo que iba a decir...haciendo de que los chicos ahogaran un grito de temor y yo le mirara con mucho mas odio del que ya tenia...

-No..no...no...Maka estas mal un policía no debe de tener miedo y tampoco debe preocuparse de las demás vida...solo tiene que importarle su propia _misión..._

-...- no dije nada

-bien creo que te debes preguntar que estoy haciendo aquí no? Bueno eso es lo que precisamente tu me vas a decir...donde esta?-pregunto dejando la duda al aire

-Donde esta que cosa?...-pregunte

-no "que cosa" Puta...donde tu hermano...

-no se...

-como que no se? Que mierda! Aun no has entendido la situación del todo no?...creo que te hace falta un correctivo

Dicho esto se acerco a mi corriendo y antes de que me disparara se acerco a mi oído

-_el filius putus de una virgo_-el hijo puro de una virgen-susurro apretando el gatillo

_En otro lugar_

Justin Pov

Respiraba agitadamente llevaba corriendo ya por 30 minutos...entre al mausoleo mientras bajaba rápidamente-_tengo que llegar-_pensaba-_tengo que infórmale a Ashura-sama!_

Abrí la puerta mientras se podía ver claramente la inscripción _Evans_ en el interior...respire para tranquilizar y golpee la puerta 5 veces una vez abierta en el interior se encontraba mi señor

-Ashura-sama!-dije mientras me arrodillaba- hemos localizado al chico se encuentra bajo la custodia de las _**suus sua suum lumen del rex **_asíque necesitamos su permiso para proceder ya que al ser un lugar bajo las manos del creador-

-Concebido-respondió Ashura- y dime a Maka ya la han encontrado...

-eso aun no lo sabemos pero extraerla del lugar en el cual se pueda encontrar va a ser un verdadero problema mi señor ya que esta bajo la protección de Evans...

-Evans?-pregunto fijando su vista en el rubio-por quien...Wes?...su padre...

-No señor-dijo Justin desviando su mirada- es por el hijo menor Soul Evans...

-Tan incompetente como siempre no Justin?-se escucho una voz femenina del fondo de la sala

-Medusa...-siseo esto con ira en su voz-

-Señor...-dijo la rubia- Gopher a interceptado a Albarn y le ofrezco mi ayuda para poder extraerla...

-Pero que vas a sacar si Evans la esta cuidan-

-Del pequeño me encargo yo...-susurro para luego reírse macabramente...

_En otro lugar..._

Eruka pov

Estaba dormitando en la cama cuando escuche los pasos de "ellos"...ya me han encontrado -pensé- me incorpore como puede mientras vi a Mizune dormir en las piernas de Hero

Me encamine hacia ellos lo mas rápido que puede dar mi cuerpo maltrecho y los desperté

-Que sucede?-pregunto hero

-Hijo mío-susurre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-toma a Mizune y síganme

Hero cargo a Mizune a su espalda...tiene el sueño pesado...y los acerqué hacia la pared mientras buscaba un punto en especifico ante la mirada interrogante de Hero...

Pulsaba y pulsaba los ladrillos asta que uno se removió abriendo un pasadizo secreto Hero se sorprendió y me miro yo lo sonreí y asta eso fue cansador

-Hero necesito que se vallan por aquí-dije indicando el camino-ustedes solo sigan el camino en derecho no se desvíen y saldrán a la superficie mientras mas rápido mas seguros estarán...

-Y tu Eruka-pregunto-también nos acompañaras?

-No-respondí y me miro asustado-yo solo seria un retraso pero hijo mío cuídate y cuida a Mizune-dije mientras lo abrazaba –hay muchas cosas que tu aun no sabes pero llegada la hora solo recuerda esto ellos hicieron lo mejor para ti y Maka no tiene nada que ver-susurro sin dejarme preguntarle nada ya que me empujo y cerro la puerta

-Madre mía...por favor protégelos-susurre antes de sacarme el rosario y arrodillarme a la cama mientras comenzaba a rezar

La imagen de la habitación de paz se rompió fuertemente ante el ingreso de personas no tan desconocidas para la religiosa...

-Donde esta?- pregunto un chico rubio

-No lo se- yo vine aquí para esconderme pero no me sirvió de nada-respondí con la poca tranquilidad que tenia

-Zorra!-grito exaltado el rubio pero su rostro de odio y rabia cambio a una de locura y una sonrisa que me hacia erizar los pelos-ya saben que hacer chicos- susurro para luego acercarse a la cama

Lo ultimo que oí fue unos pasos detrás mío y luego unos golpes que me dejaron inconciente...pero aun así mi alma estaba tranquila...ya no tenia miedo de lo que me pudiera pasar...ya no sentía nada...

* * *

**Rewiev?**


End file.
